


You Shine

by meaniswhatuare



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Smut, one shots, ratings will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaniswhatuare/pseuds/meaniswhatuare
Summary: Just a bunch of Gretchen Wieners and Tonya Heron one shots that can make you feel things.





	1. Headcanons and Introductions

**WHO IS TONYA?**

- Who is Tonya? Tonya is Tee Boyich's character who is a part of the gangsta whites during their Tony performance. I also would think that she's Cady's big sister who never lived in Africa and was raised by her rich uncle so she grew up spoiled.

* * *

**HEADCANONS**

1\. Tonya and Gretchen first met during an audition for northshore's production of Carrie, Tonya in my opinion HATES musical theatre and decided to audition because she wants to see Gretchen everyday after class. The things you do to talk to your crush am I right?

2\. Gretchen would always recommend different musicals to Tonya, out of all the suggested musicals Gretchen gave her... she likes hamilton because it has rapping.

3\. Their first date was at taco bell but Tonya had to get something vegan, but Gretchen managed since she's loves Tonya and Tonya loves her back.

4\. C U D D L E S, They would always spend the weekend in Gretchen's room all bundled up watching some tv show or movie Tonya hates but will love for Gretchen.

5\. Tonya forces herself to play the ukulele and piano, you know to impress Gretchen. She would ask her to help her out with the piano so she can serenade that girl.

6\. Their first kiss was backstage during their first performance for Carrie, as a good luck charm for Tonya.

7\. They would go and have double dates with Cady and Janis.

8\. Tonya gets in Julliard or NYU, but is sad that she has to leave Gretchen behind. But worry not, they always facetime.

9\. Even though Tonya hates mostly everything, she loves dogs and same goes to Gretchen. Gretchen would surprise Tonya on her 22nd birthday with a puppy and Tonya would love it. (Because she has a soft spot for Dogs and dogs ONLY.... also Gretchen)

10\. Tonya is the one who says I love you to Gretchen first, she said it after their first time (IYKWIM)

~~11\. Their first time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) was in the janitors closet because Tonya said so. (WAIT THATS A JOKE)~~

^^Their first time was in Gretchen's room^^

12\. Tonya would send random selfies to Gretchen at all times

13\. Tonya's lockscreen is any photo of Gretchen.

14\. TONYA IS THE BIG SPOON FIGHT ME EVEN THOUGH SHE'S SHORT.

 

 


	2. Tonya Heron and The school musical's audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonya auditions for Northshore's production of Carrie 
> 
> tw: the d slur

Tonya and her clique, the gangsta whites walks down the hallways threatening people in their way. They are known as the bad bitches of northshore, according to some students they're the second most feared group in school. The group consists of Mike Therman, Glenn Coco,Sonja Aquino, and their small but intimidating leader... Tonya Heron. 

That girl can beat the living hell out of anyone, she always gets sent to the principal's office and mostly starts fights in the cafeteria. They're always up and against The Plastics, Regina George, the leader of the group, the Apex Predator, The Queen Bee. Gretchen Wieners, Regina's right hand girl, the person who knows everything about everybody, and Karen Smith, nothing to know about since she's the dumbest person you'll meet. The two cliques are always in a fight especially their leaders Tonya and Regina. 

* * *

 

While loitering around the hallways, Tonya looks at the posters on the wall and sees a sign up sheet for the production of Carrie. Tonya skimmed and scanned the list of the people who signed up and saw the name "Gretchen Wieners", Oh yeah. Tonya is into Gretchen, a plastic. Tonya attempted to grab the ball pen to sign up and suddenly... 

"Yo Tonni, We're going to trash Duvall's place later right?" Mike showed up, "Uhm... Yeah! We'll be trashing Duvall's place again." She nervously smiled. 

"Wait... Are you trying to sign up for the musical?" Mike asked her. 

"Me? Signing up? For  _THAT?_ No! I... I hate musical theatre." Tonya answered and scoffed, fake gagging. 

"Okay then, I'll see you later-" Mike nodded.

"I have to do extra work, I am failing in every class you know what I'm saying?" Tonya just had to lie so she can go for auditions.

"Aight, understood Tonni. Tomorrow? Does that sound good?" Mike asked again.

"Yeah! Tomorrow sounds nice, see ya." She looks from left to right to see Sonja or Jackson step out of the classroom. Coast is clear, Tonya signed her name right below Gretchen's and left. While walking she had the feeling of regret signing up for Carrie, "Fuck." She runs back to the bulletin board to see the sign up sheet isn't pinned anymore "Oh No!" She goes down on her knees crying "Excuse me? Tonya Heron?" A voice called out to her.

Tonya looked up and saw... Janis Sarkisian "What do you want you dyke?" She sat up straight wiping her tears. "Please don't call me that." Janis winced when she heard the slur come out from Tonya's mouth. "Oh fuck, sorry Janis."

"Whatever, anyways... What is wrong? Did you lose anything? Yeah I am trying to be friendly so people won't see me as a freak or something." She smiled awkwardly at Tonya. 

"My self esteem, I signed up for the school musical and I regret signing up, now it is GONE!" She sighed shaking her head.

"I saw someone from the drama department take it down, because the auditions are today I think?" Janis told Tonya

"Wait what?" She looks at Janis.

"Oh wait... Yeah today is the auditions, break a leg Tonya." Janis left Tonya all alone in the hallways. Tonya slightly panicked on what to do, she isn't ready for an audition. So she heads to the computer lab to print some sheet music, practicing the song before heading to the auditorium.

* * *

 

Tonya enters the auditorium at the perfect timing, she's being called next 

"Therese Heron?" Mr. Shakespeare called her probably for the second time, "Over here sir!" Tonya smiled. 

"You're next." He stared at Tonya going up on stage giving the pianist the sheet music. 

"I will be singing..." She looks at Gretchen who is on her phone probably texting Regina or Karen, maybe Jason. "Come what may from the movie.... uh.... Moulin Rouge." She looks at Gretchen who is now paying attention to the stage as the pianist plays.

Tonya takes a deep breath before singing....

" _Never knew I could feel like this_

 _Like I've never seen the sky before_  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you  
Until the end of time  
  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
Come what may "

After she sang, the auditionees were stunned in silence "What are y'all starin at?" Tonya asked them before leaving the stage and auditorium. 

"Wait up!" Gretchen got up from her seat following Tonya outside the auditorium, Gretchen finds Tonya in the girl's comfort room looking straight into a mirror after washing her face. 

Tonya turns around to see Gretchen Wieners looking all concerned for the junior, "A...Are you okay?" She asked trying to walk up to her. 

"You think?" She sits down on the floor resting her back on the wall. 

"No, but I'm here to help you or be with you for a while before Regina finds me." She sits next to Tonya "You did great in that audition though, I love Moulin Rouge." She smiles at Tonya,  _Okay Heron... Say that you love that movie. Tell her that Ewan McGregor can have your children and Nicole Kidman can step on you._

"Oh uh... me too, I love that film too."

"But I thought you hate-"

"Nope! I love musical theatre." She nervously laughed "I want Ewan McGregor to have my children." 

"He is such a good actor right?" Gretchen's face lit up looking into Tonya's eyes

_Okay I need to watch this film, I don't know anything about this film._

"Yeah, he is an amazing actor! Listen... If ever we get in that musical... Can we uh talk more?"

"Oh sure, let's just get in touch! Here's my phone number." Gretchen grabs Tonya's phone writing down the digits. 

"Thanks, heres uh... mine." She pulls a pen out of her bra writing her phone number on Gretchen's arm "See you sooner or later." She smiled at Gretchen grabbing her bag and leaving.

"You forgot your ball pen!"

"Keep it, it's a gift from me to you." She winked at Gretchen and starts to run in the hallways with joy because Tonya finally talked to Gretchen Wieners aka her crush.   


	3. A night you'll never forget

Spring fling, known to be a night that the northshore students will never forget. Everyone is wearing stunning outfits, the girls with their beautiful dresses and faces beat with makeup, and the boys wearing the finest suits. Everyone looked amazing tonight, and everyone starts to dance as music starts to play from the speakers. Well everyone except Gretchen Wieners, Gretchen is seen sitting on the girl’s bathroom floor hugging her knees together with tears streaming down her face ruining her makeup. Gretchen is in the bathroom, sobbing because she just got rejected by Jason Weems. Pretty sad huh? You bet your ass It is sad when you’re in Gretchen Weiners’ shoes.

 

Gretchen suddenly sees none other than Tonya Heron, Cady’s big sister who never lived in Africa, Honor student, and former leader of the gangsta whites, enter the girl’s bathroom “Hey, are you alright?” Tonya walked up to Gretchen helping her stand up. Gretchen straightened her dress wiping the tears off her face “Y...Yeah, thanks for asking Tonya.” Gretchen smiled at the older girl with watery eyes, “Are you sure? When I stepped in the bathroom, you were crying what’s wrong?.” Tonya asked Gretchen leaning on the wall crossing her arms.

 

Gretchen sighed looking at the older Heron “Okay… So, my date was supposed to be Jason as always… And now, he just rejected me for Taylor freaking Wedell!” Gretchen explained as her voice cracked and tears starts to form again, 

 

“I gave Jason everything, like I loved him and everything Tonya.” Gretchen finally broke down into tears holding on to Tonya, Tonya sighed “Damn… I am so sorry Gretch.” She said quietly pulling her in for a hug “What was I lacking?!?” Gretchen sobbed. Tonya sucks at comforting people so this will be pretty awkward 

 

“Gretchen, you’re not lacking anything…” Tonya pulled Gretchen away from her clearing her throat “I think Jason wants to see other people, that’s my guess.” Tonya explained.

 

_ C’mon Therese think of something, you can relate to what Gretchen is going through right? Tell her about that time where Shane asked you to be his date. _

 

“Well I actually feel your pain with the whole ‘I got rejected by my date’ thing, first can we sit down on the floor? My feet are killing me.” Tonya asked Gretchen. 

 

“Sure…” Gretchen smiled sitting down on the floor with Tonya looking into her eyes 

“Alright… I was going to y’know go out with Shane Oman, because I am into athletes.” Tonya told Gretchen, trying to make her smile.

 

“Seriously?” A smile finally formed on the younger girls face, Tonya nodded smiling “Yep, but sadly he went with Regina George. And I realized, I don’t need a man to go to this years spring fling I am a strong independent woman. And then I realized again, spring fling sucks without a date. Especially if it's your last year in northshore.” Tonya sighed resting her back against the wall looking at Gretchen. 

 

“I know right? This is the first time I’m spending spring fling without a date.” Gretchen sighed looking down, frowning “And it sucks, and I get very jealous.” She explained to Tonya.

 

“Well that sucks, this is my third time without a stupid date.” Tonya laughed and silence filled the room. Very awkward.

 

Suddenly Tonya, being the smart girl she is, had an idea to make Gretchen’s third spring fling and her last spring fling an amazing night. She will be Gretchen’s date for the few remaining hours of this event, “Hey, Gretchen?” Tonya asked Gretchen so she can grab the taller girl’s attention. 

 

“Yeah?” Gretchen looks at the blonde Heron.

 

“I know this is last minute but, would you like to be my spring fling date? Since you know we don’t have dates and all. I just want you to have the best night ever.” Tonya asked Gretchen holding her hand with a smile on her face and letting go to stand up again. 

 

“So what do you say?”

 

Gretchen was speechless, she didn’t know what to say when Tonya asked her the question. 

 

“Are you serious Tonya?” Gretchen stood up with a smile on her face.

 

“Mhmm, I am serious. A hundred percent.” Tonya nodded again “So, is it a yes?” She asked again just to be sure. 

 

“Well, yeah of course!” Gretchen answered in a joyful tone smiling at Tonya hugging her tightly “Thank you so so much Tonya!” Tonya smiled hugging Gretchen back “You’re welcome.” She pulls away again from Gretchen. 

 

“I just want someone to be happy that's all.” She pats her shoulder.

 

“Also…. I can’t go out there looking like a complete mess, my makeup is ruined!” Gretchen walked to a mirror and looking back at Tonya but all Tonya did was laugh and shake her head as a response “Gretchen, in my opinion… Make up or no makeup. People like you are pretty.” She taps Gretchen on the nose, Gretchen blushes smiling again. “Thanks.” Gretchen responded.

 

“Let’s head back shall we?” Tonya asks Gretchen again.

 

“Sure.” Gretchen walked up to Tonya leaving the bathroom heading back to the Gymnasium where the spring fling event is being held, to sum it all up… Gretchen had an amazing night with Tonya. They danced, laughed, and took random selfies, as the event ended everyone was leaving. It’s either they’re heading home or going to a diner.

 

“Hey Tonya, is it okay if you drive me to my place?” Gretchen asked Tonya again as they leave the school building heading to the parking lot. Tonya stops for a while to grab her car keys from her purse, unlocking her car with a smile on her face. Tonya’s car is a 2015 Lexus that she got for her 14th birthday, and she has been using it ever since.

 

“Sure.” She opened the door for Gretchen.

 

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at the Wieners’ driveway “Is this the place?” Tonya asked Gretchen “Yeah, just drop me off on the sidewalk.” Gretchen answered as Tonya pulled over at the sidewalk Gretchen mentioned and an awkward silence has filled the room for the second time this night. 

 

“Hey, uhm Tonya?” Gretchen looked at Tonya for one last time before leaving knowing she will never see her again after she graduates.

 

“Yeah?” Tonya asked Gretchen.

 

Gretchen reaches for Tonya’s hand, squeezing it tightly smiling at the blonde “Thank you for an amazing night.”, Gretchen gives Tonya a quick kiss on the cheek letting go of her hand leaving the car as she headed back to her house. Tonya smiled as she starts to drive back home, it was truly a night they will never forget.


End file.
